


Girls Night

by FlOrangey



Series: Makoto Niijima Week [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, girls night, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: Makoto and the other girls have a simple Girl's Night at Ann's place.Written for Makoto Niijima Week: Day 3. Prompt Friendship/Teammates





	Girls Night

Makoto double checked the address on her phone to make sure she was going in the right direction. It was not like she did not know her way around Shibuya, however, the area Ann lived in was a little out of the way and not somewhere she would go on a regular basis. It also did not help that she had to take a detour to pick up a second person.

“Ow!” She yelped as she felt Futaba accidentally kick her in the heel. “Don’t stand so close.”

“Well don’t walk so slow,” Futaba said back to her, then looked up at the apartment building in front of them. “Are you sure this is the place?”

Makoto checked one more time and nodded. “Looks like it. Fifth floor, room 32B. Come on Futaba.”

Futaba groaned, “Why couldn’t Akira have come with us?”

“Because it’s girls night out and last I checked Akira isn’t a girl.”

Futaba grumbled something Makoto could not quite make out but did hear Akira's name and the word ‘dress’. She had a feeling she could come to her own conclusions if she thought about it more. They took the elevator to the third floor and walked to the apartment door in question. Makoto knocked then after waiting a few seconds knocked a little louder.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Ann’s voice was so loud that she sounded like she was right next to them. They heard footsteps and then the blonde threw the door open. “Hey, there you two are. Was starting to wonder if you couldn’t make it or Futaba held you up.”

“More the second than the first,” Makoto said as Futaba motioned to the small bag she was holding.

“I brought my game system over. It has Super Bash Bros downloaded to it.”

Ann grinned, “All the DLC?”

“You know it!”

“Sweet! That means my favorite character! Come on, let's get it set up!”

Makoto watched the two of them exchange some weird grin as Ann hurried them to come in and closed the door behind her. Haru was in the nearby kitchen and stepped into the living area when she heard Ann talking loudly at the door.

"Tou made it." She said, "I was just getting some drinks together."

Makoto smiled and greeted Haru as she looked around the apartment. Ann had mentioned she lived by herself, but the apartment was technically her parents. It was a two bedroom and it was a decent size as well. Makoto found herself wondering how many of the rooms went unused and how much of her parents closet space Ann used for her extra clothing.

“Futaba brought Bash Bros!” Ann cheered. “We can play that after watching the horror movie.”

Makoto paled, “H-horror movie?”

“Yeah!” Ann said as Haru held up the DVD.

“I had trouble deciding if we should go with something more modern or not, but I thought a classic would be better.” She said, “The film released about twenty years ago, so it shouldn’t look that scary now. In fact, I’m sure most of the special effects will look pretty fake next to today's horror movies.”

Makoto made a small noise. Lack of realistic effects would not make the film any easier to get through. Haru poured a fresh cup of tea and encouraged her to take a seat. She did so and took a small sip of it as Ann and Futaba began messing around with setting up the latter’s game console.

“Argh! Why does it have so many cords?”

“Because motion controls were the thing last generation, duh.”

“What a pain…”

Makoto watched the scene and sighed. She knew tonight was going to be strange for her. She could not remember the last time she had a genuine girl’s night and was not sure how she expected it to go. So she had watched a couple of movies that featured female friend’s having a ‘girl’s night’ just so she could have some kind of frame of reference.

So far those films were proving to be unhelpful.

* * *

Makoto was only five minutes into the movie and she already wanted to curl up into a ball and hide under the couch. However, despite wanting to hide, she found she could not look away from the screen. There was a teenager girl, no older than them, with a phone to her ear, eyes wide as stared at a door in front of her. Before then she had seen her boyfriend being held hostage but was told to turn off all the lights.

A sinister voice came from the phone, leaving her frozen. He mentioned playing a game.

_“Here’s how we play. I ask a question. If you get it right, your boy lives.”_

The girl sounded like she was trying and failing to keep her composure.

_“Please...don’t do this.”_

_“Come on it’ll be fun.”_

“Oh, I can already tell where this is going,” Futaba commented as she stuffed her face with popcorn. Haru shushed her as she stared at the screen, a grin on her face that made it obvious she was enjoying the scene. Makoto shifted uncomfortably in her seat and could not help but notice Ann had been quiet since the movie began. She was sitting on the floor, eyes on the screen.

The man on the phone asked a question and the girl, after a lot of egging on and pressure, answered.

_“Jason! Jason, Jason!”_

_“...I’m sorry. That’s the wrong answer.”_

_“I saw that movie twenty times, it was Jason.”_

_“Than you should know Jason’s mother. Jason didn’t show up until the sequel.”_

The girl on the screen froze, phone still to her ear. She said something, but Makoto could not make it out, she could only hear Haru’s quiet gleeful giggles and the same laugh Futaba had whenever she found a way to hack the metaverse into doing what she wanted. She curled up on the couch, wrapping her hands around her knees and hid half her face from the screen.

_“Lucky for you there’s a bonus round. But your poor boy...I’m afraid…”_

The girl on screen’s eyes widened and she flipped the porch light on. Makoto’s face became pale, and she jumped when Ann screamed. “What the hell?!”

Makoto and Futaba yelped as Ann jumped to her feet. The three girls became quiet and then Haru burst into laughter.Ann glared at her. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry just…” Haru said laughing again, trying to and failing to regain her composure. “I thought Mako-chan would scream way before you did.”

Makoto turned to her, a frown on her face. “Were you trying to scare me on purpose?” She asked. Haru tried to calm down and gave Makoto a knowing smile.

“Of course I was. It’s not a gathering between friends without a movie that scares everyone right?”

The three stared at her with varying concerned looks on their faces. “You have weird ideas about what hanging out is.” Futaba finally said.

Haru’s reply was a simple nonchalant shrug then asked. “So, wanna keep watching?”

“No!” Makoto and Ann shouted.

“Yes!” Futaba cheered. The two groups stared at each other. After a few seconds, the sound of glass breaking in the movie made them all jump. Makoto lept off the couch and hid behind it, hugging her knees. “Makoto?”

“I’m staying back here until it’s all over!”

Haru turned around and looked down at her. “But Mako-chan, that’ll just make it even scarier.”

Makoto yelped, face turning pale then sighed. So her two options were either, watch the film and be scared or hide behind the couch and listen to the film and let her imagination run wild thinking of all the possible, horrible things which were happening on screen. Makoto was finding herself more and more grateful Akira hated horror movies almost as much as she did.

She got up and sat on the couch and pouted. The movie had been paused, the three were looking at her with expectation. “Fine. Keep playing it.”

Haru and Futaba cheered. Ann gave her a weak smile and turned around just in time for a dead body to appear on the television screen. She screamed and jumped again.

Makoto had a feeling it was gonna be a long movie.

* * *

The tea was warm and it helped steady her nerves a little bit after the disaster that was two-hour film lasting for almost three hours because someone either screamed in fear making the others pause it, laughter, or Haru or Futaba’s insistence on rewinding a scene because it was so horrifying they had to see it again. Futaba kept wanting to look up details on the practical and special effects used in it as well. Somehow the information and detail just made the film all the more terrifying.

“Better?” Haru asked. Makoto sighed.

“No.” She said. “Next time we do this, can we watch a Yakuza film?”

“I don’t see why not.” Haru said then giggled, “You really love those films don’t you.”

“I have so many films in my collection, I need multiple shelves,” Makoto said turning her attention to Ann and Futaba. The two were playing Mario Kart on Futaba’s game console. The redhead was in the lead, but then a blue colored shell hovered over her racer and an explosion appeared. Futaba let out a startled yelp.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Futaba shouted. Ann laughed.

“If it’s in the game, it's totally fair, even if it's a little cheap. Sorry, Futaba.” Ann said as her character passed Futaba’s and crossed the finish line.

“So not fair!” Futaba said, “I want a rematch, and this times no items.”

“Aww, but that’s no fun.”

“But it’s the only way to get rid of blue shells,” Futaba said pouting and crossing her arms. “Those things are so cheap, why do they even exist? I was so close to winning and now I’m in fourth place because of no good cheaters like you.”

Ann rolled her eyes and leaned back, “Come on Futaba. It’s not a cheat it’s a feature and it keeps things exciting.”

“It’s annoying and cheap and a serious game breaker.”

“You’re just jealous of my luck.”

Futaba’s face turned bright red but she did not say anything, which from the amused look on Ann’s face told them the blonde was sure she was right. Makoto smiled and shook her head as Haru poured the two some cups of tea and sat down next to them.

“Drinks?” She asked. Futaba stopped glaring as she looked at the drink. Ann took the cup.

“Sure.” She said taking a sip. “Mmm, hey you added lemon to this didn’t you.”

“Mmmhmm, it gives it a little extra flavor. Kinda needed.” Haru said then after some hesitation added, “I don’t mean any offense Ann, but the tea you purchase has a bit of a bland taste to it.”

“That’s only cause you don’t add enough sugar,” Ann said as Makoto sat down next to them.

“You’re tea should still have taste even without sugar.” Makoto said, “If you want I can give you some suggestions for rich and flavorful teas.”

Ann considered it then shrugged. “Sure I guess. Though honestly even with better quality tea, I don’t think I can make it as good as you and Haru can.”

“I don’t think even Sojiro could make tea this good,” Futaba said taking her cup and sipping it. “He makes the best coffee ever, but I think the one time he tried to make tea it was so bland it tasted like water.”

“Well, Boss is more a coffee expert than a tea expert.” Makoto pointed out.

“He liked the tea you made one time.” Futaba said, “You remember right? When Akira got sick you brought some over.”

“Yes I remember,” Makoto said. “Green tea with honey does wonders to help soothe a sore throat. Though I seem to remember you drinking it more than he did.”

“Sorry, but it was so good I couldn’t help myself. And I normally hate green tea. You said you added honey to it?”

“Yes. Just my opinion but I think it works better as a sweetener than regular sugar. Since it’s naturally sweeter you don’t need to use much, and the subtle flavor it adds offsets some of the bitterness in the tea.”

Haru nodded and pulled out her phone. “Can I keep that information in mind the next time I make some tea?”

“Sure.”

“What honey do you use?”

“Uh, I use an organic honey I buy at the supermarket,” Makoto explained, going into detail why she picked her preferred brand over any other options. By that point, Futaba and Ann had long finished their drinks and were doing another race.

“I see,” Haru said then paused. “I wonder what would happen if you mixed honey with coffee. I think there’s a recipe for it online.”

“Yes!” Futaba shouted jumping in victory. “First place first place.”

“Yeah first place the boring way,” Ann said. Futaba stopped and glared at her.

“Don’t make me slap you.”

Ann laughed and shook her head. “Anyway, you guys wanna play something else?”

“Oh, we still need to teach Makoto how to play Bash Bros.”

“I...I think I’ll pass.” Makoto said. Akira tried to teach her one time, despite catching onto arcades well enough, she was clueless on how to set her hand properly for a fighting game. “Maybe something we can all just pick up and play?”

“Well...how about a dancing game,” Ann suggested. “We could wear ourselves out with that or something.”

“A dance game?” Futaba repeated. “When you say dance you mean, get up and dance around like fools and not just a rhythm game where you press buttons right?”

“Exactly.”

“...this is revenge for the blue shell argument isn’t it.”

Ann got up and ejected the Mario Kart disc out of the console. She then grabbed a copy of her dancing game and pushed it in. She took her smartphone and instructed all three of them on how to download the app necessary to play the game properly and then sync their phones to the game system. Makoto frowned, confused.

“So we play it with our phones.”

“Yeah, I guess the app tracks your motion or something.” Ann said, “Okay who's ready to play?”

“Do I really have too?” Futaba asked.

“Futaba you need to get your stamina up,” Ann said. “And this will help you work up a good sweat. I know I do every time I play.”

“Yeah... but the last time I played a game like this I kinda tripped over my bed.” Futaba said, “And the couch is really close.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Well, guess we need to rearrange some things.”

Makoto heard Futaba groan again and then resign herself to waiting for the others to move Ann’s couch back and the coffee table out of the way so the four had plenty of room to play the game. Makoto stared at her phone, still not quite sure how to play, even as Ann explained that she just needed to ‘follow the prompts on the screen.’ How was her phone going to know if she moved in the right direction or not? Was it just detecting when she moved her arm or was there something else involved?

She decided once they started the game that it did not matter. She was having too much fun, even if she and Ann almost bumped into each other, and Futaba definitely bumped into her, which made her bump into Haru and all three of them fall on the floor with a loud thud.

Makoto laughed as Ann helped them all up, and hoped the four of them had another outing again soon. Hopefully one a little less painful (and no horror movies).

**Author's Note:**

> Movie scene the girls are watching is kinda the beginning of 'Scream'. Kinda because while I read part of the script I haven't seen the movie so I don't quite know how the scene is set up.


End file.
